I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting data transmission in a multi-carrier communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems. Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support operation on multiple carriers in order to increase system capacity. Each carrier may have a specific center frequency and a specific bandwidth and may be used to send traffic data, control information, pilot, etc. Different carriers may observe different channel conditions and may have different transmission capacities. It is desirable to support data transmission on the multiple carriers such that good performance can be achieved.